1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to surveillance, and more particularly to an electronic device and method for monitoring water level.
2. Description of Related Art
Monitoring water level is crucial to maintaining safety and operation of a variety of structures and facilities. Currently, much water level monitoring uses pressure sensors installed around a water containment system. However, the cost of the requisite hardware implemented water level monitor system is very high and the maintenance is hazardous.